Snapshots
by bloodyblond
Summary: Picture Bella and Jasper together and happy... picture Rose, Emmett, Peter and Char united as a family and the other Cullen's nothing more than a distant memory, or heck, no memory at all! It does seem impossible, but in this collection of drabbles, impossible is a dirty word. Just like Edward.
1. Cheater

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**A/N: Welcome to the madness and thank you so much for checking out my drabbly bits... not those kind you pervs!**_

_**All stories will be under a thousand words (anything longer will be posted as a separate one-shot) and they're just meant to make you smile and hopefully forget your problems for a while.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**PS: These stories are no way associated with my other stories... though they may mirror them in some ways. (In terms of they family dynamics and what have you.)**_

* * *

"How could you do this to me?" Bella brokenly choked out, her lower lip quivering as she fought to keep the tears at bay. "How could you cheat on me?"

Dispassionate gold eyes regarded her through a shaggy curtain of blond hair.

"After all I've done for you? After everything I've given you? And this is the way you treat me? I thought you loved me?!"

She glared when he remained silent.

"What, not even going to try to defend your actions?" she sneered. "Not like it would do any good. I saw you with her again today. You were all over her. Your head was buried in her boobs for god's sake!" she screamed just as someone entered the kitchen behind her.

"Um... what's going on here?"

"He's cheating on me!" she shrieked. "With that... that... blond hussy!"

Jasper chuckled uneasily; his eyes darting from Bella to Sunny, the puppy they had adopted from the shelter a few months ago, perched at her feet.

"Darlin', don't you think you're overreacting a little?"

Bella turned to glare at her mate. "You stay out of this!" she hissed. Turning back, she sneered when she saw that Sunny had used her brief moment of distraction to escape. "That's right, go back to her!" she screamed at his retreating furry little back. Shooting her mate one final glare, she stormed out of the kitchen, not even apologizing when she almost bumped into Emmett.

Emmett jumped to the side when 5'4" of pure fury stormed out of the kitchen and stomped their way up the stairs. "What's got her in a tizzy?" he asked as Jasper approached him, shooting an exasperated but mildly amused look up the stairs as he heard the door slam.

_That's gonna need fixing,_ he thought when he heard the wood splinter under the force of her action.

"Sunny's cheating on her apparently."

Emmett blinked slowly as he lips crept up into an amused smile. "With who?"

"Rose."

"She does know it's a dog, right?"

"I wouldn't let her hear you say that, man."

Emmett scanned his surroundings and tilted his head as he tried to locate Bella's exact position. He finally heard grumbling coming from the direction of her and Jasper's room. Good.

He leaned closer to Jasper and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Don't tell her I told you this, but Rosie's been keeping dog treats in her pocket."

Jasper barked out a laugh. "So it's Rose that's cheating?"

Emmett nodded and jerked his thumb proudly into his chest. "And I bought 'em for her."

"You realize that you and Rose are on your own when she finds out, don't you?"

"How's she gonna find out?" he replied with false bravado. Jasper felt a smirk tickling his lips when he felt his fear. Emmett had gotten on Bella's bad side last year and it hadn't been pretty.

"Mates don't keep secrets from each other," he said serenely. He was enjoying this way too much.

"What happen to the bro code?" Emmett accused.

Jasper heard the door to the veranda slide open, followed by the excited bark of Sunny. "The mate code overrides it," he threw over his shoulder as he entered the living room and made a beeline towards Rose, who was holding a squirming bundle of golden fur in her arms.

Narrowing his eyes, he snatched Sunny out of her arms.

"Hey!" she yelped in protest.

"I'm on to you," he warned, staring pointedly at her pockets.

"Backstabber," she hissed at a sheepish Emmett.

Jasper bounced the pup in his arms as he ascended the stairs, leaving the squabbling couple behind. "C'mon, Sunny, let's go cheer up your Mommy."

* * *

_**A/N2:Yes, if you're wondering, Sunny (and this story) was loosely inspired by Jett in ISDP. **_


	2. Jawbreaker

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"What is it?"

Bella looked down at the round sugary confection in her hand before looking back up at her mate. "It's a jawbreaker."

"Okay..." Jasper said slowly. "And what am I supposed to do with it?"

Bella sighed. "You've been a vampire far too long, Jas. The clue for what you do with it is in the name."

"I break my jaw with it?" he asked sarcastically.

Bella grinned. "That's what we're gonna find out."

He reached out and took it from her hand, frowning down at the color splattered ball like it was the most confusing thing he'd ever seen. "Why?"

"Scientific reasons," Bella answered mysteriously.

"You realize I can't eat this right?" he said as he shifted the jawbreaker in his hand, slightly surprised at its heavy weight. If he tossed it at the window behind Bella, he was certain it'd shatter the pane. _Fitting name,_ he decided wondering how humans could even consider this a treat.

"I don't want you to eat it; I want you to bite it." She tapped the center of the jawbreaker. "Right here."

Jasper shifted his gaze between the candy and the hope in his mate's liquid brown eyes and shrugged, save for anything impossible or illegal (though there have been a few times when he tiptoed the line of that one), there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his beautiful girl.

Popping half of it in his mouth, he bit down with the same amount of pressure he applied when trying to penetrate a bear's thick fur, gagging when the jawbreaker was neatly cleaved in half and made full contact with his tongue. You'd think being dead – and technically having dead taste buds – would mean that there'd be no taste at all, but sadly it wasn't the case. He'd told Bella once to imagine what an entire fistful of dog crap would taste like and she'd get an idea of what human food tasted like to a vampire.

She had been equally amused and horrified.

He grimaced as well as he could with half of a jawbreaker in his mouth and immediately spat the piece out, handing both halves over to Bella with an, _'are you happy now?_ look on his face.

She snatched them from his hands, gleefully examining the rings of color that comprised the inside of the jawbreaker. "Awesome," she whispered with a little giggle.

Jasper cocked an amused eyebrow. "Is that all you wanted?"

She nodded. "That's all."

"You ever gonna tell me why?"

"Maybe," she said slyly. "Now scoot," she demanded, making a little shooing motion with her hand.

"You're a little odd, you know that?"

"Of course," Bella replied, shooting him a cheeky smile. "That's why you love me, remember?"

He smirked, "As if I could forget," and strolled lazily from the room, chuckling as he went.

As soon as Jasper disappeared from the room, Bella bent down and placed the halved jawbreaker on the coffee table – face down so they wouldn't roll off. Withdrawing a folded up sheet of paper from her back pocket, she sank down into the couch and reached for the pen that was teetering precariously on the edge of the table. Unfolding the paper, she smoothed it out on the flat surface and eyed the words she had written on top.

**BEING A VAMPIRE **

Under that were two columns divided into **PROS** and **CONS**.

Right under, **_Spend Eternity with Jasper_**, in the pro list, she neatly wrote:

**_Bite a jawbreaker in half. _**

* * *

**_A/N2: You know, I've always wondered what food tastes like to a vampire. I'm sure most would say tasteless, but I'd like to imagine that it tastes like... well... not good. _**

**_And I don't know about you, but I've always secretly desired the power to bit a jawbreaker in half._**


	3. Jawbreaker Strikes Again

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**A/N: This one is not technically a sequel, more like parallel universe of the original. And this time it's Peter's turn to bite.**_

* * *

"Hey, Pete," Bella called as she walked into the living room, her left hand behind her back. "Truth or dare?"

Peter looked up from the book he was reading – okay so maybe it was _Where's Waldo_ and he wasn't _technically_ reading it, but it totally counted – and smirked. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Always picking dare is gonna get you into trouble one of these days," Bella tutted.

"I _live_ for trouble," Peter boasted. He threw the book off to the side. "Hit me."

"Don't tempt me, Petey." She swung her arm out from behind her back, her hand curled around something big enough that her fingers couldn't completely close around.

He leaned forward eagerly. "What you got there?"

"Your dare," she said, unfurling her fingers and proudly displaying the mostly white object in her hand, its surface dotted with various splashes of color.

He tilted his head as he studied it. "What is it a ball?" His hand shot out and snatched it out of the air when Bella threw it towards him. "Heavy," he noted.

"Its candy," Bella corrected.

"This," he said, staring down at it incredulously, "is supposed to be candy? It feels like a mini bowling ball."

She rolled her eyes. "Trust me, its candy. I pretty much doubt that it's solid enough to knock over bowling pins."

Peter got a challenging gleam in his eye. "You sure about that?" He scanned the room and zeroed in on the fancy mirror hanging beside the wall nearest the hall.

Bella, seeing the direction of his gaze, narrowed her eyes in warning. "Don't even –"

"Too late!" Peter yelped gleefully, flinging the candy coated object towards the mirror. He pumped his hand in victory when it made a direct hit and completely shattered the glass surface. "Bulls-eye!" he cheered. "Man," he continued, impressed. "That really packs a wallop."

Bella sighed loudly, glad that they were the only two in the house at the moment – and that Rose wasn't around to witness the destruction of the antique mirror she'd purchased last month. "Was that really necessary?" she groaned.

"Is anything fun ever really necessary?" he countered.

"Touche," Bella returned, crossing the room and picking up the jawbreaker. Turning it around in her hand, she inspected the surface and was completely stunned to see not so much as a nick on it. "Resilient little thing, ain't you," she muttered before dusting the surface with her hand.

"Now that you got that out of your system," she shoved it in Peter's face. "Bite it."

"I'm not putting that in my mouth, it was on the floor."

"And what, you think you're gonna get diseases from it? I'd say to look in the mirror, but you broke it. So, let me clarify, you're a vampire."

He batted her hand away. "Pretty weak dare if you ask me."

"It's alright if you can't do it," Bella said sweetly.

Glaring, Peter snatched it out of her hand. With a smirk, he bit into the jawbreaker... and promptly dislocated his jaw with a sickening crack.

Bella, hearing the sound, giddily waited for him to pass over the halved candy. She frowned when Peter removed it intact and slapped a hand to his cheek.

"Who made that thing, Satan?" he slurred. He shifted his jawbone back into place, shoving the jawbreaker back towards Bella in the process.

Wincing at the nails on chalkboard sound at the action, she gazed down disappointingly at the untouched candy. "Was that supposed to happen?"

"No," Peter muttered petulantly, poking at a particularly sensitive spot. He flexed his mouth a few times to ensure it was relatively back in place and glared at the jawbreaker from hell.

"Lemme see that thing," he demanded, practically wrenching it from Bella's outstretched hand. Bringing it back up to his mouth, he gave it a tentative lick. His eyes narrowed. "Just what I thought. Venom."

Bella gazed skeptically at the unassuming colorful candy. "You can't seriously tell me there's venom in this."

"The tongue don't lie." He licked it again and nodded. "It's definitely there."

"But.." she sputtered. "Accidental turnings..."

Peter laughed. "It's only a trace. Just enough to make it rock solid. You'd have to eat one every day for oh... let's say 50 years before it had an effect on you."

"That can't possibly be legal," she deadpanned.

"Look at this thing," he replied, hefting the heavy weight. "This type of candy shouldn't be legal _period_." He gestured towards the shattered mirror. "Damn thing is a deadly weapon in the wrong hands." He looked down, "And hey, these hands look pretty wrong enough... Where's Emmett?" He chuckled evilly.

"Give me that," Bella ordered, grabbing it from him.

"I wasn't gonna do anything," Peter whined.

"Sure. Now say it again without smirking."

He pouted. "You're no fun."

She began walking out of the living room. "Jasper would say differently," she tossed saucily over her shoulder. "Oh, and Peter?" She bent over to pick up a jagged shard of glass. "Seven years bad luck."

Peter held his jaw and winced.


	4. Pick Me Up

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**A/N: This one is a bit longer than 1,000 words, so I thought I'd kick my limit for these stories up to 1,500 words.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

He scanned the dimly lit area lazily, immediately dismissing the leering eyes of half the females in the bar and searched for the reason for the curious tugging sensation in his chest, the very reason he had even walked into this bar in the first place. There was a little dive spot around the corner that he usually preferred to go to when he wanted some alone time (or as Peter liked to say, some _brood_ time) and he had initially been heading there, when... _something_ had caught his attention.

He was determined to find out exactly what that something was.

When nothing, or better yet, _no one_ immediately caught his attention, he was about to dismiss the feeling as nothing more than a fluke, until his eyes were drawn to the darkest end of the bar top. It wasn't exactly an ideal place for a woman to sit, considering how poor the lighting was, but thanks to Jasper's vampiric eyes, he could easily make out the thick, dark mahogany waves that fell down almost to her waist. He watched as she shifted imperceptibly and caught a glimpse of the clingy green fabric that draped her form.

The tugging sensation quickly turned into _yanking_ and Jasper almost stumbled as he made his way to the bar.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

She swirled in her stool and Jasper inhaled sharply, stunned into silence by the beauty of the woman before him.

Even in the dim light, her pale, unmarked skin practically glowed, offset by the dark hair that brushed gently against her face. Thick, black eyelashes framed eyes a shade or two lighter than her hair and managed to stand out in her face despite being completely free of makeup. In fact she wore almost no makeup at all, except for the dark red lipstick that highlighted her pouty lips.

He watched as said lips curled slightly over her flawlessly straight white teeth and gave him a once over before cocking one sculpted eyebrow challengingly. "Jack. Straight up," she tossed over her shoulder towards the bartender that had been boredly drying a glass behind her.

Jasper slid into the stool beside her. "That's a mighty strong drink for a lady," he drawled as she reached for the glass that was placed in front of her.

Her smile became secretive. "Hmm...Who said I was a lady?" she murmured, pursing her red stained lips and wrapping them around the rim of the glass.

He almost groaned at the sultriness in her voice. He shifted on the stool and cleared his throat. "I haven't seen you in here before." He did groan silently this time, embarrassed at the ludicrousness of that line. Yes, he had been in here before – Peter was a fan of this bar's Karaoke Wednesdays – but he certainly hadn't been in enough to know if she was a regular or not. He mentally shrugged. Oh well, she didn't know that.

Her eyebrow cocked again. "My, my, my. How can you say that for sure? Do you prowl this bar nightly looking for pretty young things?"

"No, but I _know_ I'd remember seeing you here," he returned flirtatiously.

She laughed huskily. "That is so cheesy. You're flirting skills are a little rusty, cowboy," she teased lightly.

He shrugged with a slightly embarrassed grin. "It's been a while," he admitted reluctantly. Now that was the truth. He couldn't remember the last time he'd even hit on a woman – and considering his near perfect vampire memory, that was saying something.

She smiled back. "Well, I might be convinced in helping you hone your skills."

He couldn't help it. Even if his mind was screaming at him that he was moving much too quickly, he couldn't deny the pull that he felt towards this tantalizing woman. His traitorous hand found its way to her bare leg and began to trail up her thigh. "What other skills would you be willing to let me hone?" he asked thickly, his eyelids dropping to half-mast as he leered.

In ten seconds flat her face went from flirty to pissed off as she wretched his hand forcefully from under the hem of her dress and slapped him solidly across the face.

"What, a woman smiles at you and that's an automatic green light for you to molest them?" she hissed.

Stunned, he stuttered out, "I... you..."

"Correction, asshole, there is no you and I." Flicking a long strand of hair over her shoulder, she grabbed her purse off the bar and stormed towards the exit, pausing long enough to flip him the finger.

Ignoring the amused titters around him, Jasper gritted his teeth and threw down enough money to cover their drinks, feeling obligated to pay for hers thanks to the, 'pay or else' look on the bartender's face.

This wasn't exactly how he wanted his night to go.

**-oo-**

He scowled when he saw the smirking brunette spread out on his bedspread.

"I don't remember you slapping me the first time we met, Bella" he complained as he shrugged out of his shirt.

"Well, I don't remember you sticking your hand up my dress the first time either," Bella retorted. "And seriously, _what other skills would you be willing to let me hone?_" she mimicked, her now golden eyes – he could see the small white case that held her contacts sitting on their bed stand – sparkling teasingly. "What, were you suddenly possessed by the spirit of Peter?"

He glared. "When you said role-play, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind," he retorted, sliding a sliver wedding band out of his jean pocket and onto the third finger of his left hand.

She shook her fingers at him in a tutting motion, her own set of rings catching the lamp light. "Well, maybe you should of stuck to the script, cowboy."

"You called me an asshole," he whined, moving over to the dresser and opening the second drawer. He heard shifting fabric a moment before he felt the familiar sensation of his mate's fingers walking up his spine.

"I was just teasing, Jas," she cooed. "Let me make it up it up to you?" she whispered, stepping closer and circling her arms around his upper chest.

"Well," he drawled out, a hint of a smirk on his lips. "I _did_ see this French maid costume online the other day..."

* * *

_**A/N2: Sigh... I love doing those, 'they're secretly married stories' as much almost as much as I love reading them. Seriously, they're one of my favorite plot devices!**_


End file.
